In a Jackal's Grip
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: A new  villain comes to Gotham and decides to mess with the infamous Bat with some tricks. Nothing's ever the same when a new piece is put into play.  Villain Oc. Rated T for Language


I do not own Batman whatsoever! So please enjoy this story of my Oc

All rights to DC Universe

!*!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!*!

It was the usual Rounds. Patrol the most dangerous parts of Gotham and then a quick sweep of the rest of the city. Batman sat shrouded in darkness as he peered around at his surroundings. His cautious breathes and still body nothing like any other man can muster. Suddenly the defining silence of Gotham was broken through with the noise of a single burglary alarm. Batman's instantly turned towards the noise. A Museum was broken into, a large portion of the glass revolving doors where cut in half.

Guessing it was either one of his regular psyhcopath's trying to earn a few bucks or even a regular thief, Batman glided down from his Perch and landed squarely onto the building's roof. Most likely a Easy defeat.

Oh how, he was deafeningly wrong.

What's the chances that he was right there when the alarm sounded were extremely low, bad chances for this Burgler. He silently peered into glass window's that were in trianglular forms upon the rooftop floor. A shadowy figure was hunching over a covered display of some diamonds in the mineral exhibit.

Typical.

Batman quietly unhinged the window and prepared to glide down and intervene the criminal when instead two large throwing stars in the shape of a wolf's heads shot right past his face barely scratching the tip of his nose. He stumbled backwards as his eyes followed the directory, it lead to the shrouded figure. Whom was now facing him in a ready stance. "What the-" Before he could even finish his sentence; two more flying blades were shot towards him. Instead of dodging, this time, Batman leaped into the museum completely missing the throwing stars.

He landed squarely onto his feet (with the help of his cape bracing his fall.) and looked back at the Burgler. It was no man but a women. She had a strange smiling mask that looked of a Jackal covering her face with long black hair cascading down her back. She wore a leathery white suit with a long black tail seeming to be protruding from her back. She had claws both on her gloves and feet with a menacing smile spread across the face of the mask. It bore only one color in one eye ,the other was black, the left eye was red and two long scratches spread across it's interface. Batman wasn't intimidated at all, it was just that he had never seen this women before.

He stepped forward as the women slung a bag over her shoulder and crouched into a threatening position near the now empty glass case. "Who are you?" He demanded through a husky voice. The women simply made a hissing noise before leaping into the air and clambered onto the ceiling surprisingly holding onto it's surface perfectly. Batman reached for his utility belt quickly and grabbed a batarang. He reeled back and shot it at the masked women. Before she could dodge, it easily cut through the sling of the bag and made it fall from her grasp. Batman leaped forward catching it before the bag made contact with the floor.

He sighed a breathe of relief. That was close...

But before he could celebrate a heavy weight crunched onto his back making him wince in pain. A weird clicking noise echoed into his ears as the weight disappeared and a claw ripped at his back. Batman bucked leaping to his feet and wheeled to face the new criminal, still holding the precious diamonds in one hand. The alarm had long ago stopped by a mysteriously shaped Throwing star so the museum was deathly silent. He stared at the vilian and whipped a scratch near his cheek, he could feel a slight pressure in his back meaning that his armor held strong through the claws but large dents were in the metal. He glared at her as she reeled back a hand and clicked it, the claws seemed to enlarge slightly as she crouched low ready to strike. Batman easily readied himself as he tucked back his fist and left a hand out gesturing towards her. He smirked motioning for her to attack with one finger. Another hissing resided from the masked villian before she leaped at him claws at the ready. He dodged rounding around to face his attacker's back. He drove his fist forward prepared to hit her when she suddenly faded into a haze.

The bewildered bat gazed around in confusion. The Dark Knight quickly grabbed another two Batarangs and readied them in his right dominate hand. "Your a Crook and I need to interfere." Silence followed Batman's remark. A few moments of silence passed before a rummaging noise sounded behind him. Batman quickly shot one of the Batarangs towards the direction. It sliced through air and stuck to the wall with a loud thud. He sniffed standing straight and stared at the wall he had hit. Then before he could react a force powerfully pushed him forward making him stumble. "Idiot." He heard her say, he instantly wheeled around blocking each of her slicing blows with experienced hands. The clicking noise sounded again as she pulled a claw across his chest. The metal gave a deafening creak as the metal came in contact with metal. A large scratch like the two on the women's mask formed after her claw. Batman stumbled backwards yet again that night. He groaned steading himself before hastily dodging another blow after blow. She pursued after him with ease, dodging each of his attempts for a hit and quickly replace it with a counter attack. Batman was definitely getting tired as he continued with the fight.

The caped crusader was pinned in an instant, the villain's left hand was holding down him down by the neck surprisingly strong and the other right hand was held high ready to strike, the annoying clicking noise sounded again as he stared up at the masked burglar. The smile on the mask seemed to grow wider, Batman was helpless under the women's grip, the priceless jewel's still held tightly in his hand. "Who are you!" He repeated yet with more force. The women hissed low before answering. "My name's Jackal... Your going to see me alot now so do not interfere in the future or I might just kill you next time..." Surprised she answered Batman watched as she retreated quickly and leaped into the ceiling again and disappeared into the night where only a few minutes ago he had entered. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the dazed Bat dropped th jewels near the empty case and used a grappling hook to shot out of the building.

Why hadn't she taken the Diamonds from him? And who was she?


End file.
